


Before the night turns into dawn

by smaragdbird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony drags Bruce out of bed to go watch the Quadtranids - one of the largest meteor showers in the northern hemisphere, with meteors falling at a rate between 100-140 meteors per hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the night turns into dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19458.html?thread=45744386#t45744386) prompt

Bruce’s plan had been to go to bed early. Even two days later he was still feeling the after effects of Tony’s New Year Party. He had just wanted to finish up his experiments for the day, cleaning up and putting his notes in the right order when Tony stuck his head in.

“Hey”, he smiled. It was the kind of smile that promised mayhem. That and Tony was wearing his armour.

“Are we needed?” 

“Nah”, Tony grinned. “I’m going to take you on a magic carpet ride.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “A carpet would be comfortable.”

“Get your coat, Jasmine”, Tony continued as if Bruce hadn’t said anything.

“There’s no way I’m going to get out of this, is there?”

Tony shook his head. “Come on.”

Bruce let out a deep sigh and went to get his jacket and gloves.

/

Tony took him north or at least Bruce thought he was. They were going too fast for him to check. Instead he hid his face against Tony’s chest to protect himself from the cold and the wind at this altitude and speed.

When Tony finally set them down it was on a snowy hill somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

“Where are we?” Bruce asked as Tony stepped out of the armour and put it in surveillance mode.

“Canada”, Tony replied as he pulled Bruce into his arms.

“Why are we in Canada?”

“Look up.”

Bruce did. The sky was cloudless and starry and suddenly he realised what date it was. “Did you take me here just to see the meteor shower?” Bruce asked incredulously. 

“Well....yes”, Tony grinned. “New York has too much light pollution. Think of all the wishes you wouldn’t be able to make because you wouldn’t be able to see them.”

“With more than a hundred meteors falling per hour I don’t think missing ten or twenty will make a difference”, Bruce replied.

Tony rolled his eyes. “You’re too modest. You’re going to waste your wishes on things I could give you if you just asked, aren’t you?”

“Maybe”, Bruce smiled enigmatically. Then he nodded towards the sky. “Look.”

Tony wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on Bruce’s shoulder. “Make a wish”, he whispered, pressing kiss behind his jaw.

Bruce shook his head. “Don’t need to.” He turned around in Tony’s arms and looked him in the eyes. “I already have everything I could possible want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
